The Return of the Clone
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Jack's clone is coming back to the SGC as an adult, the first chapter is about the last time he was there
1. Chapter I

23 year old Jake O'Neill was setting on a US Air Force plane bound for Colorado his final destination was going to be a secret base inside of the Cheyenne Mountain complex, he was one of three US Marines onboard the flight that was mainly made up of Air Force personal but there was also a couple of people from the Army as well as the previously mentioned marines. As they were getting closer Jake began to think about one of the last time he had been there it was when he was 16 almost a year to the day that he had been cloned. It was before the Stargate Command had decided to give his medical records to the rest of the Air Force doctors.

He had woken up that morning with a stomach ache and decided to tough it out as it was probably just some bad pizza that he had the night before. He went to school as he normally did, instead of driving he decided to just skate to school as it was a nice day out. He had actually gotten pretty good at skateboarding for someone who had only been doing it for about a year, but he seemed to learn things very quickly maybe it was because of the way that his brain was engineered by the Asgard as they had created him to be a temporary replacement for then Col. Jake O'Neill, but because of a genetic marker that had been placed by the Asgard it had actually created an immature clone of him at about the age of 15, The clone had actually only been designed to be used for a short period of time but thanks to some reengineering of it's DNA structure he was able to live a normal life as a Teenager that had decided to call himself Jacob Gorge O'Neill.

On his way to school that day Jacob or Jake as he preferred to be called thought about how it had been just over a year since he had been cloned it was also nearing the end of the school year, it had been a wild year too he had stared a new high school in September. Most of the summer had been spent on deciding what to do with him and where he should live and what his back story should be. It had been decided that Jack O'Neill would be his uncle and his Mom had passed away giving birth to him well his dad was MIA and presumed dead, and he had been living in foster car since he was 10 which was when his dad had gone missing, Daniel gave him lots of information about various things that happened to him well he was in foster care so he had an idea what it was like if someone asked him a direct question about it. They had decided to allow him to be an emancipated minor as it would be easier then having to explain anything about him to civilians. He'd been set up with a bank account and a source of income from the Air Force, an apartment to live in; it was in the basement of an aunt of Walter Harriman (the chevron guy) she was given a need to know briefing about Jake and told that if anything happened to him to call her nephew immediately. Jake also had a tracking device embedded in him and an SGC staff member was assigned to watch over him 24/7, he was also given a cell phone with an untraceable number and always had a secure connection on it.

Jake got through his day at school although how he did it he couldn't remember as he was in a lot of pain by the end of the day. He decide that he needed some medical attention and as he wasn't sure if he should go to a hospital or if he should call someone at the SGC. He decided that he should just call the first number that he thought of it happened to be Col. O'Neill's office.

Jack O'Neill was sitting in his office writing out a mission report from there last mission, when his phone rang. He looked over to it o see who was calling him. The number was unfamiliar and it also said restricted for the person calling. He wondered who would be calling his office at the SGC from a restricted name. He picked it up and said "Hello Cornel O'Neill's office, who am I speaking with?"

All he heard on the other end was heavy breathing as if someone was scared or panicking about something. Again he asked "who is this?"

Then he heard a voice mutter some thing that sounded like "Fuck why is this so hard?"

He realized then who it was and said "Jake what's wrong I thought we agreed that you wouldn't contact me and watch your language young man."

"I need your help," said the voice on the other end, "I'm not feeling so good and I think I might need a doctor."

"Where are you?" Col O'Neill replied.

"I'm at the gas station just up the road from the mountain; can you come and get me?"

Col. O'Neill said "sure I'll be there in a bit, just hang tight."

Col O'Neill ran to the elevator and took it up to the surface he then got into a hummer that was kept parked outside the mountain just in case it was needed.

He drove down the road to the gas station and pulled up just beside the pay phone and rolled down his window and said "Need a lift?"

The Younger version of himself picked up his bag and opened the door and said "Yeah, Thanks Uncle Jack."

They drove back to SGC headquarters in silence. Col O'Neill noticed that he (the clone) had grown his hair out and had a skateboard with him. He thought to himself _he has made different choices then I did. I never would have taken up skateboarding._

When they got there Little Jack (Jake) was given some odd glances by the military personal who obviously thought it was extremely odd that a sixteen year old kid had the same clearance as the Col that was accompanying him.

Once they got down to the level that the SGC was on they begin to head to the infirmary, Jake turned to Jack and said "before we see the Doc can I grab a drink?"

Jack looked at his sixteen year old self and smiled and said "sure why not I could use some coffee."

They walked into the cafeteria where they saw Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson doing the same thing.

They both looked at Jack and Col O'Neill, Sam said "What's he doing here? I thought he was living up world and having no contact with you?"

Little Jack just smiled at her and said "I'm having a little stomach pain. So I called the first number I could think of and it just happened to be mine or his, whatever way you want to think of it."

Col. O'Neill turned to him and said "Don't do things like that."

"Things like what", replied Jake.

"Referring to things about me in the first person," Jack replied back

"Oh, sorry about that, it's just that I am you to you know."

They walked up to the front of the line where Col O'Neill turned to Jack and said "do you want something to eat or are you just going to have the coke?'

Jack thought about it for a minute and just said "No I'm not really hungry today just thirsty."

Col. O'Neill looked at his clone and said "Not Hungry are you felling alright maybe we should go see old Doc Frasier now."

Dr. Frasier happened to be not far from them and over heard the conversation; she knew how stubborn Col O'Neill was about things like that too. She got up and walked over to them and said "Come by for a visit then."

Col. O'Neill looked at him smiled and said "busted!"

The three of them walked into the exam room where Dr. Frasier said to Jake "You up on the bed."

He groaned and got up onto it and said "I'm just having some stomach pains and don't fell like eating that's all."

She looked at him and said "relax it's probably nothing."

She began examining his abdomen, when she got to his right side he said "Ow that hurts."

She then said "Jake have you had your appendix out?"

Both of them replied to her "Yeah when I was sixteen"

She then said "well it looks like you're going to have to have it out again," looking at Jake still.

He muttered under his berth something that sounded like "Fucking Loki."

Col. O'Neill looked at him and said "hey watch your language."

"Yes Jake watch your language, after all you are in the presence of a lady", Doctor Frasier said.

Jake bent his head down and said "sorry doc."

"Now that we've got that settled there's still the little mater of your appendix Jake," Dr. Fraser said as she got out the necessary paper work. 'Now lets get started shall we? Name"

"Jake O'Neill"

"Age and date of birth"

"16 and I was born June 20th 1988 or 2003 if you want the date I was cloned. Can we just forget all this stuff for now and get the surgery over with?"

Just then General Hammond walked in and said "Major Carter and Dr. Jackson just came to see me, telling me that Jack's clone was here and him having stomach pains

"Right here Gorge", Jake said from where he was lying.

General Hammond came over to him and "how is he?"

Doctor Frasier said" I think he has appendicitis but I just want to get an ultra sound to make sure." She rolled over an ultra sound machine as she said this and asked Jake to pull up his t-shirt and tucked a towel into the waist of his shorts. After she finished the test she looked over to Jake and said "I'm sorry young man but it looks like your going to have to have surgery."

Dr. Frasier began prepping Jake for surgery as soon as Jack signed the consent forms, as Jake had asked him to do it as Dr. Frasier had sated him on some pain meds well she got her surgical team ready.

A few hours later once Jake had woken up from the anesthesia, Dr Frasier and Col. O'Neill had a few more questions for Jake, as well he was under the anesthesia she noticed a few bruises on his arms and legs and what looked to be a healed wrist fracture. Jake told them that in the last year he had taken up skateboarding and he had broken his wrist about two months ago. He also said that all of the bruises were from falling well skateboarding.

Also well he was there Dr. Frasier took the chance to give him a full physical including some test to see if he would be able to reproduce, which Jake had found to be somewhat embarrassing, but was glad that she allowed him some privacy well he gave her the samples for some of them.

By the time Jake had fully recovered it was time for him to do his exams for the end of his first year of high school. He actually did really well on them as he could learn anything really quickly and recall it just as fast thanks to the way he was created.


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane drew closer to Denver, Jake began to wonder what the members of the SGC that knew him would think of him being a US Marine instead of being in the Air Force. His mind then went to his first week of basic training when he was questioned about his identity by the base commander as there was a section of his file that was classified and said to ask him or members of the SGC and for some reason he couldn't get a hold of the SGC so Jake was summoned to his office.

Jake walked into the office and waited tell he was told to sit down. He was a little bit worried about what was going to happen to him, was he being kicked out already, but he hadn't done anything yet. He was then asked about the information in the file that was classified, he then did something that probably should have got him kicked out right at that moment he questioned the CO of the base he was on about his clearance level. Once the base commander actually broke down and told him what it was , Jake told him all that he was allowed to tell him and that if he needed more info to contact Jack O'Neill.

Jake did very well in basic training and graduated top in his class, well he was there he also took some classes in Latin and during his leave time he visited with Dr Daniel Jackson to try and learn more about the langue of the ancients. After his time in basic training he served some time in Iraq and in Afghanistan, then one day well he was on base he was summoned again to the CO's office who told him that he (Jake) had to go to a special meeting at the pentagon about his next assignment.

When he arrived at the pentagon there were a couple of other marines, some air force personal as well as a couple of army personal all waiting in a room that he was escorted to. They were told to wait until they were called into another room for a briefing. One by one each of the people in the room was escorted to another room, until only Jake was left. Then it was his turn he was taken to an office that had a familiar name on it.

It said Lt. General J. O'Neill on the door and listed his department as "Home World Security", Jake had no clue what that meant but knew it must have something to do with the SGC or else his older self wouldn't be here and wouldn't have a big bird on him if it didn't. The door opened and he was asked to enter by the last recruit who wished him luck, it was one of his buddies from basic training. He hopped he would get to see him again.

As he entered he notice the chair behind the desk was turned with its back facing him. He closed the door and stood and waited for some acknowledgement. He wondered if he should salute, he knew he was supposed to but for some reason it just seemed awkward to salute yourself, even though they were different people they still and so much in common. The chair turned around as a familiar voice said "why aren't you saluting a soupier officer?" Jake medially snapped to attention and saluted he remained that way until he was told to be at ease and take a seat. Jack just laughed and said "A marine huh? You did make a different choice." Jake looked at him and said "yup I wanted a change in scenery you know see that land." Jack just laughed at that and said "well Mini me this is your chance to get back in, since you're not in the air force I can't offer you your cornels position back, however your presence has been requested on SG-1. Do you want it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jake grind at him and said "hell yeah sir. Besides I don't need to be a coronel to be back with SG- 1 anyway, with Col Mitchell and Col. Carter, I think I would get in the way anyway."

The older O'Neill laughed at that and said "very well Lt. O'Neill, with two l's, your orders will be slightly different then the others who have been invited to study "deep space telemetry", since you already are aware of everything that goes on at the SGC. You will first report to med bay for the usual check and everything, once your done there you will immediately report to the briefing room, you may go dressed in your combat uniform as I believe you will be going off world as soon as you are cleared by the medical staff, unlike the other new recruits who will have to learn all of the fun stuff the old fashioned way."

Jake smiled and said" I guess I can't tell anyone about the rest of that stuff can I?"

The General smiled back and said "not for now Mini Me, now go forth, young man!"

Jake smiled to himself as he left the office; his first order of business was to pack everything up back at his old base.

As the plane began to land at the closest air force base to Cheyenne Mountain Jake stared wondering what he would get to do on his first mission.

Once it had landed and the big door at the back had opened up a lone Air force Officer walked on to the plane and said "all of you here are the best of the best of your particular branches of the United Sates Armed Forces, you have been invited to join elite groups in your particular branches. Some of you may be working together well others will be assigned to other teams. We will be traveling to a secured facility some of you may recognise the outside as NORAD headquarters, that will not be our final destination, were we are going is deeper inside the base. You are not to speak to anyone about your orders unless questioned, any questions?"

He looked around everyone but one Marine that was in full battle dress had a look of confusion on their face. As they walked off the plane he walked over to the Marine and said "Lt. O'Neill I presume."

Jake turned and saluted the officer and said "Lt. Jacob O'Neill United Sates Marine Core reporting as ordered sir"

The officer returned the salute to him and said "At ease Lieutenant. I've been briefed about your special circumstances and that your orders are differing from the others. I've also been given clearance by General O' Neill to let you know that he wants a full report of your first day back, but to keep it short." Jake laughed at that, the Air Force officer knew that was some sort of in joke between the two of them.

Once the transport they were in arrived at Cheyenne Mountain's north entrance they made there way into the security area where they received their ID badges and pass cards, for Jake it was little simpler than the others as they only had to update his photo and new information in the system. Once that was done they were lead into the main elevator bay. On the way down they were told they were now descending to the most secure base on earth.

They got out at level 21 and were escorted to the medical bay where they were told that they would be having some medical test done before they would be cleared for duty. Jake was waiting to be examined when Doctor Lam walked over to him and said "Lieutenant O'Neill, I've been given orders by both the commander of the base Major General Landry and by Brigadier General O'Neill of Home World Security, Don't worry I've already looked up your file from my predecessor and familiarized myself with your medical background. Just one tip if you behave I won't use large needles" she said the last bit with a smile and a laugh.

Just as she was finishing up with Jake the other new recruits were finishing up with their exams. Two officers with SGC patches then came into the room one asked everyone except for Lieutenant O'Neill to follow him, he then quickly explained that Lieutenant O' Neill had different orders then the rest of you and all will be explained in a briefing room. He then escorted them out of the room leaving the other Officer to escort Jake.

He then approached Jake and said "Lieutenant O'Neill you are to follow me to the main briefing room for a meeting with Major General Landry." Jake saluted him and the said "lead on then."

Well they made their way to the briefing room he took in the familiar sites of the SGC. Once they reached the stairs to the briefing room he was directed to head into the room. He found it was empty but the window showing the embarkation room was open. He stood there looking at the great stone circle with a steal ramp coming out of it, and the cables supplying both power and control to it.

Well he was standing their Doctor Jackson walked in and said "impressive isn't it?"

Jake turned to him and said "yes it is Space Monkey"

Daniel turned to him and smiled as he said "Jake It's good to see you again."

Teal'c and Valla entered the room and Teal'c walked over to him and said "mini O'Neill it's good to see you again."

Jake smiled back at the Jafa and said "Teal'c, call me Jake"

Valla looked at him puzzled and said "why did he just call you Mini O'Neill?"

Jake was about to explain to her who he was when Col Carter walked in, Jake noticed her out f the corner of his eye and quickly snapped to attention and saluted her. She approached him and said "at ease Lieutenant" as she noticed his 1ist Lieutenant's bar. She then gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry we couldn't be there to see you receiving your commission, but we where off world at the time."

Jake thank her and said "don't worry Jack was there and told me that you guys wanted to be there as he gave me my commission and pinned my bars on."

She then asked him how Jack was, Jake told him that he usually doesn't have much contact with him other then the day he was given his commission with the rest of his Class in the Marine Core and about two days ago in Washington when he was told about returning to the SGC. Jake then went on to apologised for not being at General Hammond's funeral as he was deployed in Iraq at the time. She smiled back at him and said "Jack told us that he had informed you and that you wanted to be there but you couldn't get there."

Just then Col. Mitchell walked in as did General Landry, Jake saluted them both before he was told to be at ease again. They then all sat down General Landry welcomed Jake back to the SGC and Col. Mitchell welcomed him as the first Marine to join SG-1. Jake thanked them both and said "so where am I off too on my first mission?"

They all looked at him well Sam said "we going to take it easy today and visit some old friends."

Once Jake had stowed his gear in his new quarters at the SGC, they were the same ones that they had given him when he was first cloned by Loki. He also donned the SGC patches on his uniform once again. He then made his way to the armory where he was issued staff blast proof armour, a p90, a hand gun and a Zat, not that they were expecting any trouble but you could never be too careful. He then made his way to the gate room where he came in just in time to see the last few chevrons engage and then lock on the 7th one. The gate the produced a stable wormhole between it and the one on the planet that the free Jafa and the Tok'ra where currently on. Sam then turned to him and said "you ready to go threw?"

Jake turned to her and said "yeah, give me a second though," he then reached in to his pocket and pulled out a black baseball style cap and a pair of sunglasses that Jack had given him in private just after he received his commission and said to Carter "Jack gave me these and said that I could where them if I ever got back into the SGC."

Sam turned to him and said "technically you are out of uniform, but then again so was Jack when he wore a hat like that too."

They then stepped through the gate, Jake casually walked through it just as Jack had so many times before. They were instantaneously transported across the galaxy and reassembled on the planet on the other side of the gate.


End file.
